Nightmares
by Fuyukichi
Summary: Syrenne fait des cauchemars depuis la tragédie lors du combat contre Zesha. Et elle sait que le seul moyen de les faire disparaître, c'est de parler avec le sujet de ses rêves...*SPOIL FIN DU JEU*


Bonjour ! J'ai fini The Last Story il y a quelques jours et tout de suite, à cause d'une scène bien particulière de la fin, j'ai eu une idée d'OS pour le couple Syrenne x Lowell, qui est un couple très mignonet drôle, je trouve. Alors voilà, j'ai pondu cet OS. Et je vois qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'écrit sur TLS par ici donc je ne serais pas de trop (quoique…).

Je pense que je suis un peu (beaucoup) OOC, j'en suis désolée, je n'ai jamais été très douée quand il s'agissait de retranscrire les caractères de chacun…

En espérant que ça vous plaise tout de même !

* * *

_**Nightmares**_

_Elle se battait ardemment contre les monstres, cherchant à se débarrasser d'eux afin que Zesha ne reprennent pas des forces. Elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait, et encore moins à Zesha. Pour elle, il était mort, il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. _

_« Syrenne ! »_

_La voix de Lowell qui résonnait autour d'elle et soudainement, Lowell, en face de lui, une flèche magique plantée dans son corps. _

_« Je ne pouvais pas le laisser…Blesser un aussi joli minois…Comme le tien…_

_-Lowell ! »_

La femme se réveilla en sursaut. Son cœur battait fort contre sa poitrine et la sueur coulait sur sa peau. Elle posa son bras sur ses yeux et essaya de calmer sa respiration qui s'était faite rapide. Encore et toujours ce maudit cauchemar ! Quand allait-il cesser ? Ne pouvait-elle pas passer une nuit sans être réveillée par celui-ci ?

Elle soupira, las, et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Ses pieds touchèrent le sol frais, ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Souriant un peu, elle se décida à se lever et quitta la chambre sans faire de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller Mirania qui dormait paisiblement.

La salle commune de la taverne était encore agitée malgré l'heure tardive. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours des personnes pour boire jusqu'à pas d'heure. Comme elle, en somme. Elle descendit les escaliers et alla s'asseoir seule à une table. Là, elle commanda de l'alcool et attendit patiemment qu'on lui apporte son verre.

Lorsqu'elle l'eut enfin, elle en but une gorgée. Maintenant, elle allait beaucoup mieux. Elle aimerait que ce cauchemar disparaisse à jamais, que ses nuits soient moins agitées. Elle avait la nette impression que ça empirait de nuit en nuit, comme si son cerveau cherchait à lui faire passer un message.

Syrenne reposa violemment son verre sur la table de bois ronde, enfouis ses mains dans ses cheveux et les gratta vivement, énervée.

_Pars cauchemar, laisse-moi dormir tranquillement ! Pars cauchemar, laisse-moi dormir tranquillement ! _Ne cessait-elle de se répéter intérieurement. Elle savait bien que cela n'empêcherait pas les cauchemars de revenir, mais qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien et elle en avait plus qu'assez de se réveiller la nuit. Bien sûr, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Une fois, Mirania ne dormait pas encore, l'avait entendu cauchemarder et lui avait dit ce qu'elle devait faire, mais jamais, ô grand jamais !, Syrenne ne le ferait. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature, ce genre de chose. Plus depuis longtemps.

« Je pensais que tu étais partie te coucher mais je vois que tu bois toujours. »

Syrenne releva rapidement la tête et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le sujet de ses cauchemars en face d'elle.

« Lowell !?

-En chair et en os ! » Lui répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Syrenne ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer brusquement. Elle se renfrogna sur elle-même. Elle avait là le bon moment pour enfin régler son problème de cauchemar, comme Mirania le lui avait conseillé, mais elle ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. Elle n'était pas douée pour ce genre de chose.

« Alors ? Pourquoi la grande et belle Syrenne continue de boire au lieu d'aller se coucher ? Quel évènement fêtes-tu ? Demanda t-il en faisant rougir légèrement son interlocuteur.

-Et pourquoi le grand et séduisant Lowell n'est-il actuellement pas avec une de ces pimbêches qui sautillent pour un poème idiot et mouillent leur culotte dès qu'on leur dit qu'elles sont jolies ? » Répliqua t-elle sur un ton froid, avant de prendre une autre gorgée de sa boisson.

Elle n'avait pas voulu être froide et sa pensée avait encore dépassé ses paroles…Comme si tout cela devait être dit, devait être dévoilé. En face de la mercenaire, Lowell était bouche bée, comme paralysé. Pour reprendre ses esprits, il secoua la tête.

« Bah alors, jalouse ? » Finit-il par répondre, pour se moquer d'elle.

Mais Syrenne avait bien sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas, que Lowell semblait perturbé. Elle arqua un sourcil.

« Quoi ? Il y a un problème avec ce que j'ai dis ? Questionna t-elle avant de boire de nouveau.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Lowell, ne me ment pas. »

Le blond soupira.

« C'est juste que c'est la première fois que je t'entends critiquer les filles que je drague.

-Et ? Je n'ai pas le droit de critiquer mes congénères ?

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais tu donnais réellement l'impression d'être jalouse.

-Moi ? Jalouse !?

-Oui.

-Haha, elle est bien bonne ! »

Elle reposa violemment son verre. Eh bien oui, elle était jalouse de toutes ces midinettes qui se faisaient draguer par cet abruti de coureur de jupon ! Mais contrairement à elle, elle, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être draguée pour avoir Lowell à ses côtés ! Ils faisaient partis de la même équipe et…Etaient juste amis. Juste amis.

La femme tapa soudainement du poing sur la table, attirant le regard des quelques personnes toujours présentes dans la pièce :

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis toujours debout et bois de l'alcool, Lowell ? A cause de toi, voilà pourquoi !

-Ah ?

-Chaque nuit, depuis ce jour…Depuis ce jour où tu t'es jeté devant moi pour me protéger, je fais ce satané cauchemar qui m'empêche de dormir ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte des misères que tu me causes !? Monsieur va s'amuser avec des greluches pendant que moi, je m'inquiète pour lui ! Mais pourquoi je m'inquiète, hein !? T'es capable de te débrouiller seul, après tout ! T'es un grand garçon maintenant ! »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle se leva et prit la direction des escaliers, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Ce n'était pas son habitude de pleurer, mais quand il était question de Lowell… Alors qu'elle allait enfin atteindre l'étage, une main attrapa la sienne et l'obligea à se retourner. Devant elle se tenait Lowell, un grand sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

« Suis-moi. » Dit-il en la tirant.

Ils redescendirent tout deux les escaliers, sous les regards perplexes des autres personnes et sortirent de la taverne. Une fois à l'extérieur, Lowell la prit dans ses bras et à ce moment-là, elle se laissa complètement aller. Ses larmes coulèrent et elle laissa son chagrin s'exprimer dans les bras de cet homme pour qui elle avait eu peur, de cet homme qui la blessait un peu plus chaque jour sans s'en rendre compte.

« Je suis désolé, Syrenne… » Murmura t-il.

Ses larmes redoublèrent.

« Si je l'avais remarqué plus tôt, j'aurai arrêté ça. Mais mon passé…A chaque fois que j'ai aimé quelqu'un, cette personne est morte…Si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose, je…Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai.

-Idiot ! Réussit-elle à articuler. Tu crois que je suis une de ces femmes qui ne savent pas se défendre !?

-Non, bien sûr que non, au contraire, je le sais très bien ! Mais contre Zesha, je…Oh et puis zut ! Tu m'embêtes ! »

Et, avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, il l'embrassa. Syrenne se sentait soudainement rassurée. Rassurée de savoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à s'inquiéter, qu'elle comptait véritablement aux yeux de quelqu'un. Alors elle répondit au baiser sans plus attendre.

Aucun des deux mercenaires ne remarqua Mirania, à la fenêtre, un grand sourire chaleureux aux lèvres, les regardant avec toute la tendresse du monde.


End file.
